And in my Dreams I see Reality
by whispered love 13
Summary: Arthur's seclusion to his dreams is getting in the way of going after what he really needs, an architect with wavy brown hair in real life. ArthurxAriadne long one shot. Read and Review! Rated M for sex themes


A rambling one shot. Hope you Inception lovers like it!

Disclaimer: Inception and all characters belong to Christopher Nolan. I wish I could have come up with something as intelligent and amazing as what he did.

**And in my Dreams I see Reality**

Arthur pushed Ariadne against the wall, pulling at her red sweater and stripping it off as she stood on her tiptoes, reaching for his lips. Once removed, he felt her pale white skin rise with tiny goose bumps to the sudden change in temperature. She stretched her arms out putting them behind his head as she drew him in closer, showing urgency and not holding anything back. He returned the favor, opening her mouth with his forceful tongue. He felt as she attempted to gain the upper hand with her pink taste buds, but with little success; Arthur wasn't one to give up. She admitted defeat, letting him take entire control as she pulled away and pulled on his hair forcefully, making it messy.

"More," she whispered into his neck.

"Bedroom?" he asked her. She nodded, hoisting herself up into his arms as he ran across the hall into his bedroom. He plopped her down as he began taking off his tie, not taking his eyes off her colored ones.

"Let me help with that," Ariadne said, sliding her hands up from his waist to his tie. She bit her lip sensually as Arthur grabbed a fistful of auburn hair. As soon as she was done loosening his tie, she slid it off as he brought his lips up to hers, crashing intensely like waves on rocks. He proceeded to unbutton his vanilla shirt, yank it off himself completely before getting on the bed with her. She extended her arms up to his face, cradling as she kissed every bit of it. He reached down, unbuckling her pants and then pulling them down to reveal skimpy red underwear.

"Arthur?" she whispered.

"Yeah?" he said, tracing kisses down her throat, reaching the fabric of her cotton t-shirt. He pushed it up and began fumbling with her bra, cursing that he hadn't had enough practice to do this with one hand by now.

"Wake up and do this to me in real life," she said.

Suddenly, Arthur stopped what he was doing and rose up from her body, trying to establish what she said, if this was even Ariadne. She looked like her, smelled like her, and most importantly, she sounded just like her. He couldn't believe that this was a dream, but the question always was, how did he get there, on his bed with her pants forgotten on the floor? With his shirt cast aside with his tie into a black hole of nothing?

He reached inside his pants and picked up his die, trying to determine whether this was reality or not. He felt the weight and shifted it between his fingers, noticing the other changes around him more clearly. His normal bedroom, which was filled with abstract paintings, as well as wooden headboard with matching dressers, was nonexistent in this room. There was a carpet where he had wood floors installed through his loft. The walls were painted white instead of a rustic brown with yellow custard curtains on the windows. As he looked out the window, he saw infinite space instead of his normal view of all the Los Angeles architecture he admired every morning as he woke up, poking through the curtains. He sighed, lying on his back, steadying his breath as he heard Ariadne doing the same thing beside him.

"I'm dreaming again," he said. He stared at her pale face, bringing his hand to trace her pouty bruised lips, "You felt so real this time." The shade of Ariadne smiled as he got up from the bed and sat down on the carpet, feeling the synthetic material between his hands.

"You know I'm not real. I'm in your mind." Arthur heard the bed shift and squeak underneath her weight as she got up from it. "This is want you want from me, your deepest desires, as Freud said," she said, slowly coming up in front of him, "Buried deep within the recesses of your mind." She reached for his hands, cupping them in her tiny ones, "Wake up Arthur, don't be afraid of reality."

"I can't do this to you in real life," he admitted as he stared at her, "I don't want you to think I'm this perverted," he said. Her shade brought his hands up to her lips and kissed every finger.

"This is your guilt Arthur," she said, "You want to be with me but you are afraid of my reaction to your urges. You're afraid that I won't want you that way, or that I am too innocent for you to like me that way. You don't want to like me because you find it wrong. I am your guilty pleasure," she explained, "Like Mal was Dom's. It can swallow you whole, like it did to him" she warned. Arthur pulled her hand to his face, resting it on her palm. She smiled at him, "You shouldn't try to control this, let it take control of itself."

"I suppress these urges from every one, I have to remain calm and in control," he pulled away from her at that moment, getting off the floor and looking at Ariadne's somber face, "This guilt won't define me." He suddenly felt his temples start to pulse, making him close his eyes and hold his head in his hands.

"You'd be surprised what guilt can do to a person," he heard her say. He opened his eyes and saw his room, empty except for the paintings and the curtains against the windows. He awoke to the sound of wind rattle the glass panes, as he tried to forget about the dream he just had. But he knew once he went back to sleep, he would dream her again, and again.

* * *

><p>Everything changed after the Fischer job and inception was a success. Each team member departed to different parts of the states. Arthur stayed in Los Angeles for a little while with Eames and Ariadne, Cobb went straight to his children, Yusuf went up state to New York to visit family, and Saito returned to Tokyo to begin planning the control energy resources now that Fischer was preparing to dismantle his father's empire. The trio laid low as they tried to uncover more simple extraction jobs without Cobb, so Ariadne could train to become a better architect, Eames to keep his forgery and thief skills refined, and Arthur to continue keeping his point man skills intact. Simple extraction jobs, such as finding out if a wife was cheating, a husband's true identity, combination codes to home safes, and other simplistic jobs gave the trio more time together, and Arthur's admiration for the architect began to grow into something stronger.<p>

Every night as he dreamed alone in his loft, he felt urges grow, and soon Ariadne began appearing in them. Subconsciously, he would feel her soft skin; smell her innocent perfume of jasmine and wild flowers. But soon, it was more than just simple caresses. He didn't understand why he would imagine her alone in his bed, until he felt the need to kiss her, one more time like on the Fischer job. As his lips came into contact with the shade he created in his mind, he felt a carnal lust for her, stripping away clothing, feeling an urgency to possess her completely. At first, he would wake up before anything intense happened, always waking up when he had her naked and willing on his bed, and him hard and throbbing. But soon after, he didn't want to wake up. He wanted to feel her underneath him, feel her skin touch his, hear her moaning as he pumped into her, see her eyes crave him.

Whenever he had those dreams, he never looked at Ariadne straight in the eyes, becoming more distant with her and wishing to ask Eames for help. Eames wasn't stupid, he knew that the point man was guilty of something, and as he kept avoiding Ariadne's gaze whenever they would meet up to see if they had jobs lined up. He put two and two together.

"A one night shag eh darling?" he asked Arthur. Arthur spit up the coffee he just sipped and avoiding spilling on his expensive suit by moving his head forward.

"What?" he said.

"Oh come now Arthur, when were going to tell me about our young little architect? So what does she like? Doggy? Or is she the type to stare at you while you're doing missionary? Spare no details, I love hearing about them."

"It's nothing like that," Arthur said, "I haven't-" he looked around, "had sex with Ariadne, please keep your voice down."

"Ashamed of the one nighter eh? Did she not finish or-"

"Eames we may be in a coffee shop but I swear to God I can and will shoot you where you stand."

"Come darling, spill a little secret," he brushed himself off, "Everyone could use an outlet on what to do with these situations. It's not like she can go report you to human resources for sexual harassment."

"I'm having dreams about her," he said, opening the door and walking out. Eames followed, skipping for a while to catch up with him.

"And what's so wrong about that? I'll admit I have often dreamed about a pretty number or two I see at a club…"

"You don't get it," Arthur took another sip of his coffee, as they continued walking towards their warehouse.

"Please be more specific then, indulge me with specificity," Eames chuckled. Arthur sighed as he tried to put his emotions and his ways of thinking together to have Eames understand.

"I dream of sleeping with her," Arthur began, "I kiss her, feel her, everything that reminds me of her is put into this shade I have created in my mind. But whenever I get too close to her, I feel as though something else, something stronger within me wants to take over the entire dream. As if I am not in control of anything anymore."

"How often have you dreamed about her like this?"

"After the Fischer job, when I kissed her-"

"I remember that," Arthur shot him a look, asking him to explain, "she was telling me how you snuck in a kiss you sly fox-"

"When did she tell you this?" Arthur said, surprised. He couldn't see Ariadne talk about him to anyone. But Eames was one to get out information, just like a con man could get someone to give out secrets like he was doing to him.

"After a while when you were gone looking up some information on a target. She was a little embarrassed spilling some gossip like that. It was rather adorable actually," he took another sip of his caffeine fix, "She said that it was unexpected, coming from a man as organized and as meticulously planned as you," he looked over at Arthur's scowl, "But I'm sure she was just teasing, with that bloody adorable smile she had on her small face. As a matter of fact," he said as they reached their destination, "Every time I see her staring in your direction she has such a complacent smile on her face, and you do too whenever you sneak a peak at hers. I am surprised you two are still playing this cat and mouse game."

"It's not a game we're playing," Arthur said, "Its just that after the Fischer job, I realized that she was actually attractive in a way I wasn't noticing before."

"In other words, you want to see her naked, and how good she is in bed," Eames opened the warehouse door, holding it so Arthur could go in first.

"Thank you for putting it so delicately Eames," Arthur said, "But it's more than that."

"Subtle is never my strongest suit darling, surely you of all people would know that,"

"Know what?" Ariadne said, walking in on their conversation. Arthur gave her a once over, noticing her hair was swept up in a ponytail, revealing her neckline down to the beginning of her chest, which was promptly hidden behind a cotton fabric and her trademark red sweater and jeans.

"Nothing important, just subtle topics Arthur and I cover as we stroll over here of the mission," Eames said, "No scarf today then love?"

"James took it after he left," she said.

"James eh?" Eames asked, interested, "Tell tell you naughty girl," he winked at her. She playfully swatted at his shoulder. Eames looked over towards the point man and noticed how he was looking anywhere else but at her. "Arthur was just telling me about his one night stand with Heather, some cute brunette with wavy hair just like yours," he saw Arthur's nostrils flair up and quickly compose himself as Ariadne looked in his direction.

"Guess that's something worth sharing," she said, turning around and getting into her work. Arthur gave himself a mental reminder to shoot Eames as they were dreaming through the PASIV the first chance he got.

* * *

><p>That night he dreamed her again. Hard and ragged, he pushed her down, and turned her around, her back facing him. He fucked her raw, he wanted it so rough he was ashamed of it. He hoisted her into positions that were tiring but exciting, emitting growls and moans from both of their mouths. Every moan that she let out was a constant reminder to Arthur that the real Ariadne was moaning into another man's chest, in another man's bed. Another man was making her come, making her kiss him. Another man was feeling her nails scratch at his back, sucking on her breasts with his mouth. It wasn't Arthur that she was feeling inside of her. It was James.<p>

"Fuck!" Arthur moaned as he came. The shade of Ariadne too climaxed with him, moving in spasms after such an intense moment of sex. He rolled off her, pushing himself to the edge of the bed.

"He doesn't fuck me like you do," the shade reassured him.

"He's probably gentle, kisses your forehead tenderly," he rebutted. He felt the shade come up behind him, pressing into his back.

"Perhaps," she whispered, "But that's not what I really want."

"What do you want?" he turned around, taking in her bright round eyes.

"You. In real life."

* * *

><p>"It's getting worse then Arthur?" Eames observed. Arthur looked less sharp than usual, in his brown suede suit reaching for his coffee as Eames handed it to him.<p>

"No, just tired," he said.

"Probably from a lack of sex," Eames said, "It's not hard to notice a man that has been without sex for a while. And no, dream sex is not the same as reality sex."

"I never said it was," the point man said, "But it's comforting to know that you have my needs identified and my best interests at heart. But there really is nothing that I can do about it. Not while that James is in the picture." He looked at Eames give him a shrug, not asking for more. Eames looked down at his coffee, popped open the top and poured two pink Sweet n Lows.

"It won't last long. She is just making you jealous, at least waiting to see how you would react."

"I don't know how to react except not react at all."

"That's not the case," Eames said, "You look a bloody mess, you have been for a while but not this bad."

"So?"

"So it shows something has been bothering you since I told Ariadne to gossip about this James fellow, and she has noticed it as well."

"Can you just stop trying to analyze me? I have this under control. I just have to know how to stop thinking about her and move on."

"Or confront the feelings that you are apparently trying to bury and admit that you have strong feelings as well as urges for the brunette that is outside the warehouse just up ahead, waiting for you and me."

Arthur looked across the street and saw Ariadne waiting outside the warehouse he and Eames were walking toward, seeing her hair frame her face and a trademark scarf covering her slender neck. This was how he loved seeing her; not with her hair different, and her neck vulnerable. As they approached the building Ariadne smiled softly, her eyes lighting up as she looked in Arthur's direction, but slowly retracting when she noticed how unkempt he was presenting himself this morning.

"Rough night?" Ariadne asked as he excused himself to open the warehouse doors.

"He can't get enough of that brunette. She's draining her," Eames answered. Arthur opened the doors enough to let himself enter as he left Ariadne and Eames outside. He didn't need to look back to see Ariadne with a puzzled look and Eames waiting for the right moment to give her a wink.

As they finished the layout of the dream for their upcoming extraction, Eames departed early.

"There are just too many drunk women out there that are having much more fun than I am at the moment and that will not do. Have a goodnight then loves," Eames gave a mock salute as Ariadne and Arthur were just awaking themselves from the shared dream. Arthur pulled the wire from his forearm as he walked up to the PASIV.

"Do you really think he is going to bars or is he just going to call someone to sleep with?"

"Knowing Eames, he can be up to no good, so it can go either way," Arthur replied dryly. He felt an awkwardness arise in him as he was in silence in the warehouse with Ariadne alone and wanted to leave as soon as he could. Ariadne, however, gave no notice to his impatience and was resting against the reclining beach chair. Arthur placed the wire that was in his and Eames arm away and noticed that Ariadne was still holding onto her own. He breathed evenly, keeping an outer calm exterior, but inside he was feeling out of control. He didn't know why but he felt pressure building in his chest as he approached her and asked for the wire. She handed it to him, and Arthur felt the warmness of her skin collide against his like fire to ice and quickly pulled away, acting indifferent and turning toward the PASIV to put it away. He soon felt Ariadne come up behind him.

"Let me help you with that," she said, "I have to learn how to put this away since I am part of the job." Arthur nodded and handed the wire back to her, half of it wrapped up and ready to put back inside. He opened up the PASIV, and pulled out the roll where the wire was to be wrapped up in.

"It goes around like this," he took it from her as she finished wrapping it and placed it on the roll, "then you place it back inside and close the cover for that roll. Once all of them are down you," he shut the PASIV, locking the sides, "close and lock it." He looked at her and just as he took in the shape of her nose, the sparkle of her eyes, and the closeness of her warmth against him, he pulled the PASIV away but not moving himself. Ariadne slowly reached for his hands.

"I'm worried about you Arthur. You aren't looking too good these past few days."

"Lack of sleep, as Eames explained I'm sure. Nothing to worry about."

"If it's that girl that you are seeing-"

"I'm not seeing anyone. Eames just talks a lot," Arthur confessed, moving the PASIV towards a black bulky protective case. Ariadne followed.

"But why would he-"

"Because he thinks that my made up conquests of women will make me look more attractive to certain people," he admitted. Ariadne looked at him in disbelief and snorted loudly.

"You don't need extra conquests to make you more attractive Arthur. Plus, you are too calm to be a man with a carnal lust for other women. You seem like the type to respect and value them," She went away, going back to the office they shared to get her things. Arthur followed, grabbing his coat and handing her her red sweater.

"See what I mean?" she put her sweater on and swung her bag on her right shoulder, "You are the epitome of a good guy."

"I am first and foremost a man," he said, putting on his jacket, "So craving a woman is not a bad thing. I'm just more reserved when it comes to having a relationship with someone of the opposite sex," he held the office door open to let Ariadne go out first. They walked close to the warehouse door, but before they reached it, he chuckled. "Did you know that Eames told me about what you told him about that kiss we shared in Fischer's dream?" He saw her face go a bright pink in disbelief.

"What did he tell you?"

"That it was unexpected, coming from someone like me, and that you liked that," he told her. He stayed focused on her averting gaze, looking everywhere but his face to hide her embarrassment.

"I didn't tell him that I liked it."

"So you didn't?" He felt his ego press on, as he noticed she was losing her composure.

"I just liked that it was random and sneaky, something I never expected from you I guess," she admitted. Suddenly, without warning, he felt himself get closer to her and bring his lips down to hers. Ariadne didn't pull away, tensing herself against the surprise kiss. He felt as she pushed herself up to his lips, and then quickly pull away.

"What was that? What are we doing?" She looked at Arthur's face, finally reaching eye contact with the point man after weeks of avoiding each other's gazes. "Did you kiss me?" Arthur shrugged, licking his lips and raising his eyebrows. She looked at him with wonder and amazement in her eyes.

"Yeah, I just had the urge… to kiss you," he said. Ariadne calmed herself, not sure what to do next. Arthur too, was struggling within himself over what should happen next. Neither spoke as Ariadne moved toward the door once again, opening it and shutting it behind her.

* * *

><p>"I went for it. Went for you in real life," Arthur said. He was lying naked with Ariadne tucked under his arm, her breasts touching his bare skin as the sheets were tangled in between their legs.<p>

"What did I do?" Ariadne's shade asked, curious.

"Nothing," he told her, "You just left after that."

"It's probably confusion," she said, "You're a very confusing person Arthur. You didn't show any emotion to me after the Fischer job, so of course my defenses have to be raised," she stretched her upper body, bringing her arms up and yawning, "Just like you and your feelings for me."

"I kissed you. What more can there be?" She turned towards him and kissed him sweetly.

"Just more," the shade replied, "Show me more."

* * *

><p>The following morning it was Ariadne's turn to be acting strange, and Arthur detected it right away, noticing that she was hanging out more with Eames as he was in the office researching for more meticulous details. He noticed how she was thinking hard, holding her hand up to her mouth as her other arm was across her chest. Eames would wander towards the office window to see if Arthur was looking their way and when he did he just gave him a look saying he would tell him about it later.<p>

In the afternoon, Ariadne told them she had to fix some things for her mother while she was still in the states and left, leaving Arthur and Eames alone. It didn't take long before Eames came up to him with a smirk as wide as the Chesire Cat's.

"You stole another kiss you little-"

"What else did you two gossip about?" Arthur cut to the chase. Eames straightened himself out, still keeping his mischievous grin.

"That she is confused the poor dear."

"What's there to be confused about? I kissed her because I like her-"

"Oh Arthur, you go weeks without giving her another kiss it looks more desperate than it looks romantic. Don't you know anything about girls?" Arthur raised his eyebrows. "I'll try and explain. You like her, but it was after the Fischer case that something more than just simple admiration came out of your relationship with her. It was solely on the understanding that you had a feeling that was getting out of your control that you were trying to keep away from her. But, after weeks of torturing yourself, you decided that you wanted a relationship with her because you wanted to confront your feelings. She, on the other hand was trying to analyze the feelings that you implanted into her mind. When you kiss someone and never do it again leaves the mind reeling out questions to which have no answers. You kissed her once and her mind instantly thought you had an affection for her. The idea of extending that emotion after the Fischer case was done was not far from her thoughts. But you ignored her. You kept her at a distance, to which she resolved by the simplest solution: you don't care for her. In which case, she simply shrugged it off her cute little shoulders and moved on. The fact that last night you caught her by surprise reopened the Pandora's box of questions, leaving her, as you can see, confused, quiet and quick to leave to avoid you."

"In other words…"

"You my dear friend just stepped in a giant pile of stool."

"And how do you suppose I fix it?"

"Well, give her time, or go straight to her home and apologize as well as come clean with certain emotions that you have been trying to hide," he put his arm over Arthur's shoulder as he led him outside, "Don't do anything silly."

Arthur took into consideration what Eames meant when he gave him his two options. Arthur knew that he had to come clean and face two possible outcomes: rejection or approval from the architect. He whistled down a taxi and told him to drive uptown.

* * *

><p>He reached Ariadne's apartment after being stuck in traffic for more than an hour and rang the buzzer.<p>

"Who is it?"

"It's me," he said, "I thought we should talk."

He heard the buzzer go off, gaining him entrance. He walked up to her door and knocked three times. On cue, Ariadne opened the door, letting him come inside her tiny studio loft. He looked out the window, impressed with the buildings crowding over the window, more impressive and beautiful than his own view.

"I brought some wine," he said, handing her the bottle. She thanked him politely and went to her kitchen and pulled out two glasses and a screw to open the bottle. She plunged the screw and began twisting it.

"So, I wanted to apologize," he began before letting the silence creep in. She popped open the bottle and poured the crimson liquid into the cups. She handed him his as she took a sip from her glass, the bitter taste evident on her face as she scrunched it. "I meant to tell you sooner-"

"That you wanted to kiss me again?" she said taking another big sip.

"No, that there was a reason I decided to kiss you back then, but I was just too nervous to come out and say the reason," he said, pulling his hair back, "I'm not easily one to showcase emotions. It's difficult for me because I am supposed to be in control of myself. But with you," he started explaining, taking a sip and wishing it was something stronger to give him confidence, "I can't control myself around you. I want to pull you close and protect you but at the same time…" he trailed off. He couldn't admit that what he wanted from her was to take her to her bedroom and bring himself closer than he ever dared with the real Ariadne.

"So you do like me?"

"Is it that hard to believe?" he asked her. She shook her head.

"No, but it's hard for me to believe it, considering you keep your emotions tightly in your chest instead of showcasing them." Ariadne made her way to the living room, sitting down and patting the seat beside her. Arthur gulped the rest of the wine, placed the glass on the counter and sat beside her. "I like you too, but I feel like you don't like me the same way I like you."

"You don't know me that very well then," he chuckled. Ariadne laughed softly beside him and took another sip of her wine.

"I would like to," she said, bridging the gap between them. He brought his arm over her tiny figure and rested his head against hers.

"What about James?" he asked. He felt her weight shift under him.

"Nothing much to say," she said, "He wasn't what I wanted," She felt his arm go tightly around her. She looked up and locked eyes with the point man, "In all honesty, he was not you." She slowly brought her lips up to his, brushing gently against his own. He felt his body tense and then slowly release as he parted his mouth and kissed her with more intensity. She felt his arms go behind as he brought her down on the couch. He changed tactics as he began kissing down her jaw to her neck and further downward. He felt the change in her breath as her body was rising, pushing against his muscular body. The rubbing of fabrics created a friction neither the point man nor architect could contain as their breathing was growing with more anticipation. He pushed down further, cupping her breast from the outside. Ariadne was surprised at his sudden grope, but didn't push him away, only closer as she put her arms in his hair, making it messy, a look she had never seen on him. She brought his lips back up to hers and moaned into his mouth as he swiftly placed his hand under her shirt and bra, playing with her left nipple. She quickly pulled away, seeing the look of disbelief on Arthur's face. She smiled as she reached behind her back and unhooked it, sliding it off one arm and then the other.

"You sure?" he asked her. Ariadne nodded as she pulled the bra from her chest and let it drop to the floor. She walked up to Arthur and crushed her lips against his.

"Do whatever you want to me," she whispered to him. He closed in eyes at her seductive tone, and brought his hands up to her breasts again, finding her nipples erect and waiting for his touch. Ariadne hitched a breath as he progressively moved his thumbs over both of her nipples, pushing them inside and squeezing with urgency. He let go and worked his way to the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head. Instantly the architect put her hands to cover herself, but the point man stopped her, exposing her and taking in all her petite beauty. He took his time, kissing her lips as he held her hands on her sides. He left a trail of kisses down to her neck until he reached the middle of her chest, which she was trying to keep in control by taking in slow breaths. But Arthur felt her heart beating rapidly as he began licking and sucking on her nipple. He felt her arms try and release themselves from his grasp but with little luck. Arthur didn't let her go as he kept kissing, sucking and biting gently. Ariadne began letting out moans and whimpers, pleasing the point man and finally releasing her from his grip as he began putting his hands to use, grabbing the neglected nipple.

"More," she said, pushing his head towards her chest with urgency. He stopped what he was doing and looked at her face, flushed with desire, not ashamed as he thought she would be. She was willing to play as long as he was the partner. He picked her up from her legs as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He pushed her up against the wall and he felt herself drop, pulling on his own button shirt as he started fumbling with her pants. She started undoing buttons as he dropped her pants to the floor, leaving her in spiderman boys underwear. He managed to pull of his shirt after Ariadne unbuttoned the last button. She stared at his determined face as she took off his belt, and unbuttoned his dress pants, leaving them on the floor where her pants were left forgotten. She brought her way up to his face again, smiling as she kissed his bottom lip. Arthur returned the kisses, pushing his lower body against hers, causing friction between her underwear and his boxers. Ariadne was surprised at the sudden contact, but continued her passionate interlocking of lips as he picked her up again and brought her to her bedroom.

Arthur fell into the bed with her as she kept kissing him, making him go harder and wanting more. He pulled her hand towards his manhood and rolled his eyes back at the pleasurable contact. The architect was surprised at his size, but slowly moved her hand up and down, feeling Arthur on top of her begin to moan deeply. She looked up at him and started going faster with her hand up and down his shaft, feeling it grow beneath her. He rested his head against her chest as he guided her hand to go faster.

"You're gonna make me come, Ariadne," he warned her.

"That's the idea isn't it?" she asked. He stopped moving her hand up and down, just letting her clasp it tightly.

"Not before you," he said. Arthur pulled her hand away as he reached for the top of her underwear and pulled it off, revealing her womanhood, wet and inviting. Ariadne, like before, wanted to cover herself but Arthur stopped her from doing so, parting her legs wide open as he brought his face down there.

"You don't have to," she said with a worried look on her face. He kissed the outside folds and felt her melt even more than when he was playing with her nipples. He pulled apart the folds with his fingers and brought his tongue against her engorged clitoris. The architect writhed under his tongue, bringing up her hands to her breasts as the point man kept flicking her clit with his tongue. He slipped a finger inside her wet folds, then two and finally three fingers were going in rhythm to her hips moving back and forth, moans escaping from her every other second.

"More!" she yelled, pushing her clit onto Arthur's face. The point man couldn't take the throbbing from his penis any longer and finally pulled away to be on top of her, his shaft just at the entrance of her folds. He entered with dominance, earning a growl from his partner. She pulled him close as she flexed the muscles from her pussy, making it feel all the more incredible to the point man. He began an average pace as she soon followed, her hands moving up and down his back as he kept kissing her. Moans escaped each of them as they felt the movements, the urgency to stay together. He began picking up the pace as he felt her moving faster with him, her wetness making it slick and appetizing to go faster. She held on as he began a faster rhythm, and soon she felt the walls inside tighten as her mind began to blank out of pure pleasure. Arthur felt her walls closing in on him and he too felt he was at his climax. Ariadne gave out a breathy cry as Arthur hoarsely groaned, taking in a fistful of her hair as he came inside her. Both collapsed as Arthur stayed inside her, too tired to pull away from her. She didn't mind, keeping her body open and inviting as he lay there on her chest. She looked at his face, sweaty and tired after what they had done. She kissed him pleasantly on his forehead as he protectively wrapped his arms around her tiny frame.

"Eames is going to know about this tomorrow," he said.

"We don't have to tell him you know," she said, "This can be our secret."

"With Eames, there is no such thing as secrets," he said, "Besides, we should be thanking him."

"Why?"

"He talked me into coming over tonight."

"A box of chocolates work just as well doesn't it?" she said.

"Maybe a lifetime supply of coffee," he said. Ariadne laughed, making Arthur chuckle, holding onto the real Ariadne. This time, he didn't feel like falling asleep, because he no longer needed to dream. Reality was finally better than his dreams.

* * *

><p>AN: A random one shot for the Arthur x Ariadne lovers out there. Inception is a bomb movie, I highly recommend it if you haven't seen it. Hope you liked it and until next time :)


End file.
